<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wheel of Life by ichigogirl83</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503469">Wheel of Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigogirl83/pseuds/ichigogirl83'>ichigogirl83</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Strange Magic (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Magic, Multiple Religion &amp; Lore Sources, Spells &amp; Enchantments, Swearing, Tea, Witchcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:23:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigogirl83/pseuds/ichigogirl83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bog dealing with a rough patch in his life magically discovers a small tea shop/cafe in the downtown of the city as he is trying to escape the rain.<br/>A cafe that specializes in enchanting tea blends, belly satisfying(and heart healing) foods, with a dash of fortunetelling if you catch the younger sister at the front bar.<br/>Marianne manages and cooks the food of her late Mother's cafe but does little else outside of her job and witchcraft practice.<br/>But who knows what the new wheel of the year will bring these characters 🎆</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic), Dawn/Sunny (Strange Magic), Lizzie/Pare (Strange Magic), Roland/Lady Fly (Strange Magic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wheel of Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain was cold, dark, and heavy for anyone unlucky enough to be walking in it. However, the tall grimacing figure speedwalking down the sidewalk, was moving quickly to avoid anymore exposure.</p><p>
  <em>Damn rain is making this the absolute fucking worst day!</em>
</p><p>Anger and frustration rolled off the stranger as he determinedly pushed through the downpour to his car in the parking garage. </p><p>
  <em>When I get home I am going to down that last beer and hopefully take the edge off from today's shitshow.</em>
</p><p>Through the darkness of late evening and wall of water, a warm inviting light streaked through the glum to catch the man's attention. Offhandedly he noticed the storefront growing closer as he stomped but the more he looked at it the more he felt of a pull. Also a slight humming, like someone with a gentle voice casually singing the melody of a song in the back of his mind. </p><p>
  <em>I must be more tired than I realize.</em>
</p><p>But his steps slowed as he gained in proximity of the glowing windows with handpainted frames and a intricately carved front door. By the time he had noticed how detailed the swirling vines on the entrance were was when he noticed that he had stopped. </p><p>Slowly the man reached for the doorknob almost in a trance when he suddenly shook his dripping head to come back to reality.</p><p>"I need to get home...."</p><p>Again however he heard the gentle humming in his mind pushing against his will to open the door. He was too tired, drenched, and frustrated to ignore the second pull to open this otherwordly door.</p><p>As he entered the establishment a swelling of sweet herbs filled his nose, along with breads and savory food. This was the exact moment he realized how empty his stomach really was and how badly he needed something warm to keep him going. </p><p>Awkwardly the man stood looking around at the half occupied cafe for an open seat that wasn't too close to someone. Before he could make his decision however a bright bouncing ball of light in human form greeted him.</p><p>"Hi! Welcome to Endora's Tearoom! Can I get you a seat??" </p><p>With more energy than one human should physically have the young college aged girl directed the wet stranger to a secluded table near the back corner of the shop. The perfect spot actually is what he thought but let the amazement pass as a menu was placed in front of him.</p><p>"Take your time choosing but right now I think you need a good roasted dandelion tea to warm up with!"</p><p>By the time the man opened his mouth to protest since he had no clue what a dandelion would even be doing in a tea, the girl was behind the counter towards the other side of the room. Grabbing jars and a metal tea kettle off the counter as she quickly went to work.</p><p>With not enough energy to refuse the special drink he turned his attention to the building itself. </p><p>Inside the tearoom was especially warm and cozy due to the yellow ambient lighting of the hanging lanterns over the tables and bar counter. Some of the table/booths even had large and medium sized pillows propped in them for extra comfort. The colors of everything complimented the natural wood floors and furniture using deep reds, violets, and blue-greens for the fabrics. Each table had a small potted plant, a few even starting to bloom. At the bar where the waitress was waiting on the kettle to boil you could see a large wall of multiple jars with herbs and labels. A small antique white(once upon a time) stove held a couple of vintage kettles. But the most interesting element that the man noticed right away was the detailed carvings on the base and edge of the bar, which reflected the entranceway. </p><p>It was at this moment that the young girl happily walked over to his table with a steaming cup of tea. He peered down into the liquid mixture unsure of what to expect but all he could see was a dark drink in a forest green glazed mug. </p><p>"Tadah! One roasted dandelion tea for you the weary traveler! Now what would you like to eat?? I totally recommend the stew and maybe sweet potato roll to go with it!!" </p><p>Smiling down at the man he realized that she was expecting a response. </p><p>"Oh! Uhh..yes sure that sounds nice", he replied with an uncertain tone. </p><p>"Trust me you will LOVE Marianne's stew it has the best seasonal veggies from our greenhouse and local farms!"</p><p>Pondering it and the smells coming from the kitchen door he was starting to agree with the suggestion. </p><p>"Just vegetables though? Not that I am complaining but.."</p><p>He rambled a bit to save face from his slightly rude question. </p><p>"Nope we're a plant-based restaurant, but I promise that our seitan beef tips are amazing with the seasonings and veggies!"</p><p>Without much inclination to look through the menu himself he nodded in agreement saying that he believed her.</p><p>With a giggle the waitress clapped her hands and grabbed the menu.</p><p>"I'll be right back with your order Mr....?" </p><p>"Ah Bogdan..or just Bog really," admitting with a tinge of embarassment again. No one truly believed that Bog was his actual name but he didn't give a shit with most people. </p><p>The sushiney girl smiled and nodded her head like it was the most sensible name to hear. </p><p>"I'm Dawn, so just shout if you need anything and be sure to drink that before it gets cold", she stated while walking away.</p><p>Bog looked back down at his drink with still a suspicious look. Carefully he picked up the mug to smell what roasted dandelion would be like. His nose could detect the subtle notes of robust earthiness and sweet dried fruit along with a nuttiness that reminded him of baked goods.</p><p>He sighed with relief as the tension he had harbored on his journey to his car started to slide off of him. Before he could take his first sip however Dawn bounced back over to his table carrying a soft fluffy gray towel and a small silver creamer. </p><p>"Here, I thought you could use this to dry off AND some creamer to make the tea even more yummy!" </p><p>She placed the creamer down next to the cup but handed the towel directly to Bog waiting for him to take it. </p><p>"Uhh thanks, but you didn't have to do that," Bog added gratefully while grabbing the towel and slowly dabbing at his hair and neck. </p><p>"No problem! My sister thought you could use it with how much water you have streaming off you-", Dawn was cut off as a dark haired woman pushed her way next to the table to set down a steaming bowl of stew and a small plate of a oranged tinged roll.</p><p>"I did not say that Dawn, stop lying to the customers", the earlier mentioned elder sister stated with an eyeroll. </p><p>Bog was struck by how different the two sisters looked and acted but particularily noticed how beautiful Marianne's smile was after teasing her sister.</p><p>"I apologize for Dawn she gets a little too casual with people's comfort zones, but I did mention that anyone who was walking through this storm would need a towel." </p><p>Marianne looked straight at Bog's face as he paused drying to reply. Even through the overall dampness she could tell he had an angular face and dark hair balanced with the brightest blue eyes she has ever seen. </p><p>"Thank you for the towel and food, it smells delicious", Bog complimented while feeling his belly grumble angrily for still being empty.</p><p>"We'll leave you alone now so you can eat and relax. Don't worry about the rain", Marianne paused to look out the front window," it should stop by the time you're done eating." </p><p>Bog nodded not quite sure how she could make a definitive declaration about the weather especially in the midwest. </p><p>"You should really drink that before it gets cold," Marianne echoed from what her younger sister mentioned earlier.</p><p>After both sisters left Bog to enjoy his meal, now considerably more comfortable if not a bit less wet, he grabbed the tea again to take a sip. The flavors were amplified by the scent of the herbal blend and sent a wave of coziness through him. </p><p>
  <em>Ahh I did need this...</em>
</p><p>Even though the tea didn't really need it, in his opinion, he added a splash of the cream into his drink taking another sip he enjoyed the tea more so as a dessert-like beverage with the creaminess rounding off the slight bitterness of roasted herbs.</p><p>Finally Bog realized he should try the stew Dawn raved so much about, stirring the contents in the bowl he noticed potato chunks, carrot pieces, diced onion, cubes of dark brown meatiness that he assumed to be the seitan mentioned. Gently he brought the spoon up to his mouth and took a ravenous bite, slurping everything off the utensil.</p><p>
  <em>God this IS amazing and exactly what I needed</em>
</p><p>While consuming more of the food he came to the thought that everything he had experienced once entering the tearoom was somehow specifically what he desired.</p><p>Or maybe he was just that hungry and desperate for a warm towel. </p><p>After finishing the stew he took a big bite out of the sweet potato roll which almost made him groan with pleasure of the taste. The roll was soft and lightly sweet because of the sugary vegetable used in it. </p><p>Bog was too distracted to notice as another customer near his table leaned over to ask politely.</p><p>"Did Marianne say the rain would be over soon?" The middle aged gentleman inquired as Bog finished off the roll.</p><p>"Uhh yes she said when I was done it would be finished up", Bog answered.</p><p>"Ahh good, then we can probably head home ourselves once you're finished with your tea there", nodding the older man stated to his wife and Bog. </p><p>"Is she usually good at predicting weather?" </p><p>The aged couple both nodded in response with the wife adding in, "Those sisters are always good at guessing what someone needs when they enter the shop and I trust Marianne's weather predictions for sure!"</p><p>Bog sipped on his now cooling tea, which did not dampen the flavors, gazing out the front windows watching the lights of cars driving past. The rain did look like it was lightening up some from a downpour to a light drizzle in minutes.</p><p>Setting down the cup Bog felt so satisfied and remembered he should probably pull out his wallet to pay. Before he could dig around for some dollar bills Dawn came over to clear his table.</p><p>"Don't stress about paying, it's on the house!"</p><p>"No, I can't just let you serve me a great meal without paying"</p><p>Dawn shook her head in disagreement, "My mom wouldn't make someone who has had a bad day pay for a warm meal and I know Marianne would fight if you gave her money."</p><p>"But-", Bog started but stopped once Dawn put up her hand.</p><p>"Nope, keep your money but do come back when you're having a better day."</p><p>The man knew he wasn't going to win this fight and still needed to get home so he didn't argue further.</p><p>"Ok then I'll definitely be by sometime soon....promise."</p><p>Dawn smiled radiantly, which convinced Bog even more that she was somewhat unnatural with all that energy. </p><p>"Can't wait to see you again and I'm certain Mari feels the same." </p><p>Bog wasn't sure how to respond to that last part but nodded goodbye walking past the older couple as they were getting up to pay and leave as well.</p><p>This had been a whirlwind of an evening but he did know one thing, Bog was definitely coming back to this magical place.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!! I appreciate any constructive feedback. I hope to keep continuing this story through the year with the Sabbats being a theme of each chapter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>